Light in the Shadow
by Winter of Wisteria
Summary: AU. The Clan of Rain, The Clan of Fire, The Clan of Tree, The Clan of Mountain, The Clan of the Stars. A mysterious prophecy descends upon four Clans. How will twelve apprentices react in the test of skill, strength, mind, soul... and death. NEW SUMMARY.
1. The four Clans: Rain,Fire,Mountain,Tree

**Light in the shadow**

Note: It's currently Newleaf. :D

Note:

**IMPORTANT: Unlike the clans, each clan has their own 'Moonstone' or 'Moonpool' or whatever it was called. **RainClan has StarRock, A large stone next to the stream that runs through their territory, in appearance, it looks kind of like Moonstone. FireClan has RiverShine, a large piece of mural glass from Twolegs, most likely from a church, near the field where they get most of their prey. MountainClan has WeepingTree, a large, ancient Weeping Willow that bends almost to touch the river. (They may get some of the willow bark from this tree, I may hint.) TreeClan has IvyPool, a small pool in a rare clearing, surrounded by flowers and a large group of ivy around it. (NOT POISON. OKAY?)

**ALSO IMPORTANT: **The Clans Gathering takes place in EverTree, A huge, ancient, tree near the beginning of the mountain. The leaders perch in the top branches of the tree, and unlike the old Clans, Deputies have an slightly less but pretty much equal say, so they sit in a group, under the leaders, in the major fork of the tree. The medicine cats stay in a large hollow, right under the fork. You must notice how BIG this tree must be by now. HUGE. Like, not California Redwood _height,_ about 50ish feet tall, but REALLY wide. Wider than it is tall. Okay, no, but close.

* * *

**RAINCLAN**  
Former: THUNDERCLAN

**Leader:** **Dapplestar—**White she-cat with ginger flecks with amber eyes.

**Deputy: Thorncloud—**Golden brown tabby tom with yellow eyes.

**Apprentice, Robinpaw**

**Medicine cat: Honeystripe**—Light brown she-cat with darker stripes, blind in one eye.

**Apprentice, Hazelpaw**

**Warriors: **

**Duskpelt—**Black tom with green eyes.

**Icestorm**—White tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

** Apprentice, Sunpaw**

**Ravensong**—Dappled black-blue she-cat.

**Oakstripe**—Big brown tom with black patches.

**Stormclaw**—Dark gray tom with hazel eyes.

** Apprentice, Snowpaw**

**Rainwing**—Dark mottled gray-blue tabby tom.

** Apprentice, Willowpaw**

**Russetheart**— Beautiful ginger she-cat with amber eyes.

**Sorrelmist**—Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes.

** Apprentice, Emberpaw**

**Wolfdream**—Gray she-cat with black paws and dark blue eyes.

** Apprentice, Copperpaw**

**Ashfeather**—Dark gray and black tom with amber eyes.

**Snakepelt**—Brown and white tabby tom with yellow eyes.

**Apprentices**:

**Robinpaw—**Light brown and russet tom.

**Snowpaw—**White and light gray speckled tabby she-cat.

**Sunpaw**—Light yellow tom with green eyes.

**Copperpaw—**Tan and gold colored tabby tom with amber eyes.

**Seapaw—**Silver she-cat with blue eyes

**Willowpaw—**Cream colored she-cat with black paws, and one black ear, and green eyes.

**Emberpaw**—Orange and black tom.

**Hazelpaw**—Black and white she-cat with amber eyes; medicine cat apprentice.

**Queens: **

**Dreamheart**—Cream she-cat with amber eyes, mother of Fawnkit and Mistkit, kits of Duskpelt.

**Petal**—Formerly of Twoleg ownership, mother of Dawnkit and Redkit, Snakepelt's kits. Tortoiseshell with amber eyes.

**Frostpool**—Light gray and white tabby she-cat, expecting (Unknown?) kits of Rainwing.

**Elders:**

**Blacknose—**Black tom with white ear, and green eyes.

**Falconleaf**—Brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

**Reedfur**—Golden tom with amber eyes. Retired early due to paw injury that wouldn't heal

**FIRECLAN**

Former: SHADOWCLAN

**Leader: Hollystar**—black she-cat.

**Deputy: Shadowtail**—Black and brown tabby tom.

**Apprentice, Eaglepaw**

**Medicine Cat: Tawnyfeather**—Small cream and brown she-cat.

**Warriors:**

**Whitestream**—White she-cat with black steaks.

**Redclaw**—Ginger long-haired tom.

**Apprentice, Brackenpaw**

**Toadleap**—Dark brown tabby tom.

**Owltail—**Brown and orange tom.

** Apprentice, Frostpaw**

**Coppercloud—**golden she-cat with brown markings.

**Swallowpelt**—Dark gray tom.

**Leafwhisker**—Tortoiseshell she-cat.

**Apprentice, Cloudpaw**

**Dewleaf—**mottled gray tabby she-cat.

**Spiderleap**—Black and white tom.

**Ashenclaw**—long-haired white tom with dark gray paws.

** Apprentice, Morningpaw**

**Spottedfur**—light cream and black spotted she-cat.

**Apprentices:**

**Morningpaw**—cream and gold she-cat.

**Frostpaw—**pure white long-haired she-cat.

**Eaglepaw—**brown and light gray tabby tom.

**Cloudpaw—**white and black tom.

**Brackenpaw—**Golden tom.

**Queens:**

**Dawnflower—**creamy golden she-cat, nursing Blackkit and Stonekit, kits of Spiderleap.

**Poppyheart**—light brown tabby she-cat, expecting two kits of Owltail.

**Echoshine**—expecting two kits of Shadowtail

**Elders:**

**Mothleg**—dotted grey she-cat

**Rose**—Formerly of Twoleg ownership.

**MOUNTAINCLAN**

RIVERCLAN

**Leader: Whitestar**—White tabby tom

**Deputy: Moonpelt**—Black she-cat with white spots

**Medicine cat: Leopardfang**—Golden spotted tabby

**Apprentice, Petalleaf**

**Warriors:**

** Cloverstipe—**Black mottled tom

**Wolffrost**—Gray tabby tom

**Apprentice, Quailpaw**

**Ivyfur**—Light gray she-cat

**Mintstep—** Tortoiseshell she-cat

**Apprentice, Windpaw**

**Goldenstream**—Golden she-cat

**Apprentice, Fernpaw**

**Foxshadow—**Russet tom with gray spots

**Apprentice, Larkpaw**

**Sorrelclaw**—Gray tabby tom

**Honeyheart—**pale golden she-cat

**Apprentice, Sagepaw**

**Mouseheart**—Brown tabby tom

**Apprentice, Elmpaw**

**Tigerfur**—russet tom with dark brown stripes

**Leaffeather**—Light gray she-cat

**Apprentices:**

** Quailpaw—**Light brown tabby tom

** Windpaw—**Silver tom

** Larkpaw—**Black and silver she-cat

** Fernpaw—**Tortoiseshell she-cat

** Elmpaw—**Brown and Black tom

** Sagepaw--**black tom

**Petalleaf—** Tortoiseshell medicine cat apprentice

**Queens:**

** Dawnblaze—**Golden tabby she-cat, expecting kits of Tigerfur

**Iceshadow**—Gray and white she-cat, expecting kits of Mouseheart

**Elders:**

** Longspots**—gray spotted tom

**Coalfang—**black and gray tom

**TREECLAN**  
Former: WINDCLAN

**Leader: Bramblestar**—light brown tabby tom

**Deputy: Sprucewhisker**—Black tom

**Apprentice, Gingerpaw**

**Medicine Cat:** **Rosetail**—Ginger and white she-cat

**Warriors:**

** Dewsong—**Light brown and gray she-cat

**Darkwind**—Gray tabby tom

**Apprentice, Skypaw**

**Brushpelt—**Gray and brown tom

**Mousetail**—Dark brown tom

**Apprentice, Waterpaw**

**Goldenfur—**Bracken colored tabby she-cat

**Brackenfeather—** Tortoiseshell she-cat

**Apprentice, Icepaw**

**Moonleaf**—Dark gray tabby she-cat

**Tigerfang—**Gold tom

**Apprentice, Sparkpaw**

**Riverclaw—**Gray and black tom

**Mossclaw**—Dark brown tom

**Apprentice, Darkpaw**

**Bluepelt—**Gray-blue she-cat

**Apprentices:**

** Sparkpaw—**Black tom

** Icepaw—**White and gray she-cat

** Waterpaw—**Bluish gray tom

** Darkpaw—**Black she-cat

** Skypaw—**Bluish gray she-cat

** Gingerpaw—**Bright orange tom

**Queens:**

** Stormfeather—**Dark gray she-cat, expecting kits of Copperfang

**Elders:**

** Sandwing—**Pale ginger she-cat

** Willowstipe—**Gray tom

* * *

Area Description:

RainClan, (Former ThunderClan), Is located at the bottom of a partially worn-down mountain. (I'm pretty sure you all know the rain shadow effect) It gets frequent rain, sometimes leading to floods.

FireClan, (Former ShadowClan), Is on the other side of the mountain. Although a stream runs through their territory, hardly any rain falls here. Due to the dryness, there are many fires in Greenleaf.

MountainClan, (Former RainClan), has the stream running through FireClan. However, it widens, and then cuts through MountainClan. MountainClan is actually rocky, so, like their ancestors, rely mainly on the river.

TreeClan, (Former WindClan), Is a dense forest. Since there is no wide open prairie, the former WindClan cats developed strong hind legs, and longer back claws to climb the trees for their prey.

Prey:

RainClan prefers small mammals, rodents, and the occasional swampy thing. (i.e. frog, snake).

FireClan prefers rodents and small mammals

MountainClan prefers fish, maybe the occasional water vole, and amphibians.

TreeClan prefers small mammals, birds, and maybe a snake.

**IMPORTANT: If you want a title or a cat, I will gladly switch/get rid of that character, UNLESS someone has already achieved that spot. **

So. These are the cats. It took longer to make the cat's NAMES then to write the first chapter. As you can *clearly* see, I might have gotten lazier on the names and creativity towards the end. SORRY WINDCLAN~.

If you want to be a certain cat, or make up your own to be used in my story, make a short description and then review showing me YOUR SMEXY FINE CAT. Oh right, when you make your cat, tell me…

-the clan

-short description (personality, fur/eyes, special features, love interests (Other than Willowpaw/Emberpaw), (if you're doing an apprentice/kit, tell me what the warrior name will be), and if you expect anything to happen to said cat. i.e. fox attack causes shorter tail, Twolegs briefly capture poor kitty, heck, KITBIRTH, whatever. By the way, my cat, Willowpaw, will later be paired with Emberpaw. But, if you don't want your character to appear out much, or have mixed clan/rouge/kittypet/other group of cats (HINTHINTHINTHINT) bunch of cute little bundles of fluff, make sure to include that too. The Tribes, they will have a descendent by the name of 'The Tribe of Frosted Paths'. They live in like, the temperature and terrain of somewhere similar to Canada. Ish.

BUT REVIEW TOO. DO YOU WANT TO MAKE WINTER OF WISTERIA SAD? NO YOU DO NOT.

Yes, I have ADHD. :D


	2. Uncertain Prophecy

Hello~

Loveforwriting: Thanks! Since you were my first reviewer, you are gonna be my character's other best friend! :P. I hope to portray her okay~! Tell me if Robinpaw is okay for you~!.

I write occasionally, but I never post. As a result, I might not be that good.

I will switch POV's in different Clans occasionally.

Please read, then you can criticize~ (or review. Reviews are nice.)

Disclaimer: Do I look REMOTELY like Erin Hunter? Well, you can't tell, but let's say I'm somewhere between 11 and 13. *COUGH* Yes, that should say something.

Sorry. So many, many, exams and piles of homework. Who hates after-winter break tests? I DO.

IM SOO SOOO SOOOOOO SO SOSO Sorry for not updating sooner. Sorry. *gets shot*.

* * *

_

* * *

_

* * *

_Sunlight streamed _through the trees, as the wind blew softly through the ever-green grass. The young leader sat down, tasting the air. "Oakstar?" She mewed uncertainly. A rustle in the long grass stirred her ear fur. "Greetings, Dapplestar." The senior warrior and previous leader called. "How is your clan?"

She looked at him. He looked almost exactly the same since when she had last saw him, six moons ago, back when she was deputy. He was tall, and exceptionally well built for a senior, long, silky brown and black speckled fur and pale green eyes. She shook her head. "I don't know what to do, Oakstar. First the badgers, then the Twolegs pushing further into our territory, which Honeystripe says that they are almost completely blocking off our supply of yarrow and catnip, and then. . ." She cast an exasperated glace at him. "Has Starclan come to give me advice? Wouldn't Honeystripe be more appropriate to council the matters of a prophecy?"

The old leader licked her shoulder affectionately. "I am sorry to bring such bad news…" He trailed off. Dapplestar tensed. "More bad news?"

"I'm afraid so. Rosepelt asked me to pass the prophecy on to you."

"Where is she?" She asked, searching for the previous deputy's scent, who had died only a moon ago from a gash on her side from a fox attack that maimed Reedfur.

"I cannot say. But she is fine." Oakstar muttered. His outline became hazy, and Dapplestar panicked. "Oakstar, wait! The prophecy!" Then Dapplestar was sinking deeper, deeper, into blackness, filled with the terrible caterwauling of fighting cats. She became aware of a sticky sensation, and looking down, she saw she was trapped…

In a pit of blood.

"Dapplestar!" The thin wail of a cat pierced her dream. Quickly, she snapped her head up. Thorncloud, her deputy, stared back at her, his topaz eyes reflecting concern. "Are you all right? You where wailing in your sleep. I came to ask you about the dawn and hunting patrols."

The lithe she-cat shook her head, trying to clear out her confusion. "I don't know, honestly. The patrols?" Her eyes widened. "I forgot!" Thorncloud scraped the ground. "I was just wondering if I could take Robinpaw, Copperpaw, and Wolfdream." He nervously licked a paw. "Rainwing, Willowpaw, Sorrelmist, and Emberpaw might want to take hunting patrol."

Dapplestar nodded. "That's fine." She purred, her whiskers twitching. Thorncloud seemed more than slightly uncomfortable when talking about Wolfdream lately.

* * *

Willowpaw watched Thorncloud bound down the slope. Quickly finishing the mouse she had selected from the fresh-kill pile, she ran over to him. "Thorncloud?" She questioned. "Yes?"

"I was wondering if I was going to go on hunting patrol." She nervously asked. "I thought you and Dapplestar might have talked about it."

He purred. "As a matter of fact, Dapplestar was considering whether to ask you and Emberpaw, and your mentors, would like to take it."

"Great!" She cried, heading off to the apprentice's den, where, Willowpaw suspected, Emberpaw still slept. Ever since a fox attacked Reedfur was attacked by a badger who had made it's den close to camp a few moons ago, patrols had been more frequent and earlier, to try to avoid sundown, when the badgers where most likely to be active.

"Wake up, mouse-brain!" She called in Emberpaw's ear.

"OW! My ear's ringing! Don't do that!" He yowled, scowling.

"We have hunting patrol! Do you think this could be our assessment?" She murmured the last part in awe.

"Now who's the mouse brain? You're only on your fourth moon of training. But me, for example. . ." He trailed off. Willowpaw knew he was almost two moons older than her, his assessment was no doubt coming soon. That was, Emberpaw, Robinpaw, and Copperpaw. She felt sorry for Sorrelmist. Three toms! The whole Clan was surprised when Oakstar let Sorrelmist mentor one her own sons.

Her other best friend was Seapaw. They were born at about the same time, and she was like Willowpaw's littermate.

"What cha' looking out into space for? I thought you said 'let's go!'" He hissed playfully. Willowpaw jerked to life once more as Emberpaw shoved her out the entrance.

"Are you _finally coming_?" Rainwing called, standing next to Sorrelmist. The two apprentices bounded over to their mentors.

"Where are we headed?" Willowpaw called excitedly. "Are we hunting near StarRock?" Her eyes grew large. "Or maybe JayTree? How 'bout SnakeRock? Maybe MarshStep? How about. . ."

"I was thinking the Field. Easy hunting, especially since all the prey starting to emerge out of their dens." He paused. "Watch out for mud! It could have formed into a sinkhole!"

"'Kay!" They called in unison. Willowpaw's ears pricked up, listening for the rustle of leaves, the padding of feet, the scraping of claws, the heartbeat of a animal. She heard either a large mouse or a small vole shuffle in the thick grass in front of her. She immediately circled the prey, sinking lower to the ground, and pounced. A quick bite to the neck killed the small vole. Small, but _fat._ What where the prey doing? Eating all day in a hole, waiting till they could come out to get more food? Willowpaw thought about it. Actually, they seemed to do just that.

She scraped the dirt over her kill, then dropped into another crouch as she saw a small thrush on a stalk not far ahead. She wriggled her hackles, almost ready to pounce, and then. . .Emberpaw happened. He bounded out of the grass, and the thrush flew away. "Fox dung!" She yowled.

"If your mother heard you right now, she'd wash your pelt _with _fox dung." Emberpaw purred. He licked her ear, and Willowpaw twitched. "I could have caught that." She mewed. "Where's _your_ prey?"

"Two mice and two blackbirds." Emberpaw flexed his claws. _Stupid Emberpaw. He's just a randomly good…great…amazing hunter. I could claw his tail off in battle training though._ Willowpaw thought.

He picked up her vole, shaking the dirt off it. "Comm'on. Ve havv tew giet bawk tew kamp." He murmured through the vole. "I'll carvvy yeurs, yeu carvvy mien."

Willowpaw sighed, heading back to their mentors. She picked up the mice and one blackbird.

"I'll carry that." Rainwing appeared from behind a bush covered in honey-colored buds. Willowpaw was sure she had seen them in the medicine den once.

"Vanks…" Emberpaw tried to mew, but his mouth was too full.

They headed back to camp, and mentors and apprentices alike dropped their prey on the freshkill pile.

Willowpaw picked up her mouse again, and turned, quietly coming to a silver cat's back.

"Hi Seapaw!" Willowpaw loudly yowled in the silver she-cat's ear after putting the mouse down. Her startled blue round eyes glared accusingly at Willowpaw.

Seapaw cuffed Willowpaw's ear, then took the mouse. "So…what did you do?"

"Er…I…um…went on border patrol." Willowpaw noticed Seapaw's pelt warmed up slightly next to her. "Oh…is that so? Who with, I wonder? Was it with our dear old R—?" Robinpaw and Emberpaw padded up to them, interrupting Willowpaw's question. She blinked. Was that _Falconleaf_ behind them? The grumpy RainClan elder hardly ever came out of the elder's den, and if it was that, it probably was for her back pains. Falconleaf was the previous medicine cat, but she had retired because StarClan had told Falconleaf and Dapplestar that Falconleaf should retire from her medicine cat duties.

"Willowpaw." Emberpaw's voice was annoyed, and he seemed to be slightly flustered. "Oh, yeah?" She asked. "Sorry. I was too busy—" She was cut off.

"Never mind." Emberpaw padded away, Robinpaw heading towards Thorncloud. Willowpaw couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed. What had he said that she missed?

"What did he say?" She asked Seapaw, who pressed her tail to Willowpaw's ears sheepishly. "I wasn't paying attention myself. Sorry."

"No, it's not your fault. Emberpaw was now conversing with Snowpaw, who was purring and her whiskers where twitching. Willowpaw felt something pang within her stomach. She shook her head. Maybe she should visit the medicine cat den.

* * *

IT WILL GET BETTER. I promise. Please bear with me. Review?


	3. Stepping Up

Disclaimer: Let's assume I _was _Erin Hunter. Or one of them…but still. Would my writing skills be as bad as this? I think not.

I made a mistake! I'll fix it. In TreeClan, GINGERPAW is supposed to be a she-cat, while SKYPAW is supposed to be a tom. Oops.

To clear things up—

Rain-Willowpaw, Emberpaw, Seapaw-friends~.  
Fire-Cloudpaw, Morningpaw, Frostpaw-Kin.  
Mountain-Windpaw, Moonpaw, Fernpaw-Wind + Fern = L O V E, friends.  
Tree-Skypaw, Icepaw, Waterpaw-Icepaw + Waterpaw = Kin, One-sided Icepaw + Skypaw, friends.

AGES

Willowpaw + Seapaw = 5 moons, Emberpaw = 6 moons  
Cloudpaw, Morningpaw, Frostpaw= 5 moons  
Windpaw + Fernpaw= 6 moons, Moonpaw=5 moons  
Skypaw= 6 moons, Icepaw= 4 moons, Waterpaw=5 moons

=------=

Falconleaf dipped her head to the fairly new leader of her clan. "Yes, Dapplestar."

The sleek white and ginger she-cat flicked her tail. "If StarClan says so…but, still, why now? Something such as this has not been done…I am probably not in my place to question StarClan, but are you sure Falconleaf? Are you positive that StarClan told you exactly like that?"

"_A pact sealed with blood, a fate bonded with the stars, a destiny entwined with battle, a promise entangled with love._

_Rain, cooling drops, landing on the ever-burning Fire, surrounding the lush Tree, while the rocky Mountain awaits._

_The Willow weeps slowly as the burning fire rages, started by an Ember, and calmed by the Sea,_

_The thick Cloud, carrying the Morning Frost, hovers in await of night,_

_The strong Wind, blowing the thick Fern, watched over by the Moon._

_The never-ending Sky, looking beyond the Iced over river, which underneath the raging Water flows."_

Dapplestar blinked. "You can remember all that?"

"Every. Single. Word." Falconleaf's patience was wearing thin. She had a backache, there was a tick stuck in her belly fur, and she could feel even after walking around that the moss that was in her nest was much too damp.

"Erm…yes." Dapplestar bowed her head in embarrassment. She was, in fact, one of the youngest leaders ever. And with the personality of a kit, Dapplestar wondered how she ever made it to being deputy, not to mention leader.

"So, tell Honeyfern and Hazelpaw immediately."

"Yes, Dapplestar."

Dapplestar wondered why the second time Falconleaf recited the prophecy, she didn't mention the second part.

* * *

"**Crag! Don't!" The light gray she-cat screeched, her calls vanishing into the mist, mist the color of her pelt.**

"**Don't tell me what to do, Mist! This is for the tribe!" The brown tom snarled. **

"**Crag! Mist! Wait, don't go! Please…" Wind, a delicately boned pretty mottled brown she-cat with amber eyes gracefully bounded through the thick shrubs and the never-melting snow cried.**

**With this, Crag bounded off into the shadows of the cave.**

* * *

Morningpaw stepped out of the apprentice's den, stretching. Two balls of white, and in one case, white and black, pounced on her. "Morningpaw~! Hurry up! We're going rabbit hunting! You can't be all 'Ahh, what a nice, refreshing nap I _inconspicuously _had!'"

"You noticed?" Morningpaw's pelt grew hot.

Cloudpaw rolled his eyes. "_The whole Clan_ noticed. Now hurry up, or Ashenclaw will talk to you about that nap.

On the other side of camp, Tawnyfeather shook her head. "If only they knew."

* * *

"Leopardfang! There you are! You see, I had this dream while passing by WillowTree, I know I wasn't supposed to be sleeping there, and I was supposed to gather the willow bark, but I saw the reflection of twelve apprentices in the water, three of which were from our Clan! So I touched my nose to the water and you'll never guess what I saw! StarClan—"

Leopardfang turned around from the back of the medicine den, her face was grave, and a expression of slight pain swept her otherwise serious features.

"I know." She whispered. "I saw."

Rosetail sat in her den, breathing fast. "StarClan…why? Why would…you? No! No! That couldn't be right!"

The fate of three apprentices where in the paws of StarClan. And there was nothing she could do.

_A pact sealed with blood, a fate bonded with the stars, a destiny entwined with battle, a promise entangled with love._

_Rain, cooling drops, landing on the ever-burning Fire, surrounding the lush Tree, while the rocky Mountain awaits._

_The Willow weeps slowly as the burning fire rages, started by an Ember, and calmed by the Sea,_

_The thick Cloud, carrying the Morning Frost, hovers in await of night,_

_The strong Wind, blowing the thick Fern, watched over by the Moon._

_The never-ending Sky, looking beyond the Iced over river, which underneath the raging Water flows._

_The third phase (AN: _half-moon, for those of you who don't know.) _of the second moon from now, _

_The Clans will compete. _

_The clash of tooth and claw,_

_The clash of brain and mind, _

_The clash of soul and will._

_Beware the strange visitor, _

_For they are more dangerous as friends than enemies. _

_They mean no harm,_

_But…_

_Beware._

_

* * *

  
_

Dapplestar stood on the Big Rock outside her den. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Rock." She called, the sadness dripping in her tone.

"We come here today to welcome three cats into warrior hood today."

Willowpaw noticed that Emberpaw, Robinpaw, and Copperpaw raise their heads higher, their tails twitching.

"Those three cats are Emberpaw, Willowpaw, and Seapaw."

Willowpaw, Seapaw, Robinpaw, Copperpaw, and Emberpaw, along with the rest of the Clan, gasped.

_I haven't even finished my sixth moon of training! And what about Robinpaw and Copperpaw? They are older than me, and they are Emberpaw's kin!_

Seapaw was trembling beside Willowpaw, and she wasn't sure if it was from shock, fear, or excitement.

"Please come before me." Dapplestar called, shifting. _It must be done._

"Emberpaw. Your strength and ferocity calls for a warrior name as equally strong and ferocious as you. Your warrior name shall be Emberheart."

"Seapaw. Your kindness, gracefulness, and confidence have made you a great asset to the Clan. You are strong, and with that strength, you shall conquer many lengths. One day, your legs even may be strong enough to walk the whole world*. In that time, you must prove your strength and braveness to the Clan, and those around you. Your warrior name shall be Seastorm**.

"Willowpaw. Your cunning and boldness may have been counted as foolishness or ignorance, but in the right warrior, that 'foolishness' is as great of an advantage as claws or teeth. Please use it wisely. Your warrior name shall be Willowstream."

Willowstream bowed her head.

And this is where things started getting harder.

* * *

Don't kill me? It's kind of short, but short and sweet, right? *Shot*

That was unexpected, but I just had to. After this…arc, I guess it could be called, there will be less drama and romance. And then it's gonna get heated up again.

*Not exact, but close quote from _Bluestar's Quest_. Personally, it's one of the best books in the series.

**Go loveforwriting! I seriously love Seastorm's warrior name.

Just in case you all didn't get it, for some reason or another, each of the Clan's three apprentices will have to battle, and Dapplestar thought by rushing them into warriorhood, they would be more prepared.

Another thing. In four Clans, only one apprentice will come back.

OOH, NO YOU DIDN'T WISTERIA; YOU JUST TRIED TO DO A CLIFFHANGER.

Yes, I did. *Evil Laugh*


	4. Soul of a Leopard

**Authoress' notes: **

**Thanks for all the reviews! +20 and only three chapters, two of which are actually…well, chapters.**

**Also, thanks for being patient, people whose cats are in different Clans/Tribe, but your characters will come out soon. :D **

**I'm so so sorry for not updating sooner, but Fanfiction wouldn't let me update for some reason until now...**

**Between that time, I got a lot of... interesting reviews.**

**And yes, the prophecy was long…but still, isn't that fun and exciting? …Never mind.**

**Uh, what else…oh, I'll have to get you a Firestar plushie/ Firestar Voodoo set, loveforwriting. I really like your reviews and suggestions. Thanks again to everyone, even though some people who maybe read but don't review. **

**DISCLAIMER: Well, no, but dear me, I do have a **_**wonderful **_**Chihuahua… (**_**COUGH, RAT**_**). And I wanted a Labbie… But I love Tequila anyway. The point is, I don't own Warriors.**

**----------------------------x---------------------------------------X--------------------------------------x-----------------------------**

"_Willowstream…"_

Willowstream looked tiredly up at the cat that _dared _disturb her sleep, after the vigil. Just as she reached her paw up to cuff the said warrior, she realized she did not know her.

"Um…who are you?" She asked.

"I am Blood. I am your inner soul." Blood mewed calmly.

Willowstream warily stared at the she-cat. "And voles fly."

The she-cat looked nothing like her. She was huge, but Willowstream did not feel threatened by her. From what she could tell, resembled a cat from LepoardClan, a supposedly ancient Clan of cats. Willowstream always thought that they were elder's and queen's stories, meant to drive kits to become more ambitious.

She was a rich yellow, with patches of black, and her eyes were like gold. Willowstream noted nervously she was missing a hind leg.

"Each cat has an inner soul, and they are from one of the three ancient Clans. For your cunning and bravery, and some rashness, your inner soul is me, a leopard." She paused. "But that is beside the point, Willowstream, my real message to you is that StarClan does not believe that the Clans are dedicated to the warrior code any longer, and wish to prove that they are or aren't."

Willowstream gasped. StarClan, not believing the Clans are dedicated to the warrior code?

Blood continued. "Two and a half moons from now, you and eleven other apprentices will compete for your life. Two battles will ensure, each taking out one apprentice from each clan. In the final battle, all twelve apprentices will come back, and fight against each other. Be strong, Willowstream. Be—"

"Oh, mighty Willow_star_, could you possibly _wake up_? I am sorry for waking you up, miss, because I know how much you love to sleep, but… Oh, _StarClan_, Willowpaw—I mean, Willowstream, wake up!" Seastorm yowled.

"StarClan!" Willowstream screeched, her eyes shooting open.

Seastorm licked a paw. "StarClan? You were dreaming of StarClan? That's weird, I did too! In fact, I was going to tell you but…" Seastorm paused as Glimmerpool mumbled something about new warriors talking too loud, and walked out the warriors den.

She looked down. "I was hoping it was a dream."

For a moment, she stopped breathing.

"Would you care to take this outside?" Wolfdream yawned.

They quickly padded to the edge of the Big Rock, tails twitching.

"Oh, Willowstream, I don't want to fight you!" Seastorm exclaimed suddenly.

"What?"

"Didn't you know? Something about the Clans fighting, the three battles…"

"Yeah, but what do you mean, fight _you_? I could _never_ fight you." She whispered.

"Um…Emberheart, you, and me will have to fight each other, as well as nine other apprentices."

A desperate yowl interrupted both of them.

"What was that?" Willowstream looked panicked.

Another yowl, followed by a softer shriek.

"For your information…Frostpool's having my kits! StarClan!" Rainwing, unusually panicked, yowled, running towards the nursery.

Frostpool was Duskpelt's kin, although she looked nothing like him. Frostpool was lithe and light-footed, slightly small for her age, and had a very pretty white and grey-speckled pelt, while Duskpelt was large for his size, well-muscled and tall, and had a raven-black pelt. Even they're personalities were different. Duskpelt was more serious and reserved, while Frostpool still acted like a kit. The only similarity, it seemed, was they're striking green eyes.

And as Duskpelt was her father, she wanted to see her kin give birth to her nephew. Or niece. She sat at the entrance, and watched as Honeystripe forced her way through the lichen, carrying a mouthful of herbs.

"Okay, good, you're finished, Frostpool. Two healthy she-cats!"

Rainwing peeked his head in. "Thank StarClan! Are you alright? Do you feel sick? Do you need something? I could fetch some fresh-kill, or water, or—"

"Stuff a mouse in it and leave me alone." Frostpool murmured tiredly, although her eyes sparkled with affection. "What should we name them? Oh, Willowstream, is that you? Come in!" She called weakly.

Willowstream padded into the den. The small kits were beautiful. They were tiny and had virtually no fur yet, but they were beautiful.

"Flykit…Batkit…Hello." Willowstream whispered.

"Good job, Willowstream, I like those names. Hello, Batkit, Flykit."

"And sometimes, I wonder why I choose you as my mate." Rainwing sighed.

"Because you love me!" Was the last thing Willowstream heard as she exited the den.

--------x------------x------------x------------x------------x---------------x--------------x------------

_Willowpaw's pelt felt prickly. She turned around, in time to see Emberpaw lower his head from her gaze. _

"_Yes?" She asked._

"_Nothing…" He stammered, adverting his gaze._

And even moments like that had felt special somehow.

But now…she didn't know. Emberheart hadn't talked to her for days. Every time she had seen him, he didn't look at her and went back out of camp to hunt or talked to another warrior. She had observed this behavior with Seastorm and Robinpaw, but she knew that they liked each other, but were too fearful to admit it. What was Emberheart to her? A friend, yes, a best friend, yep, but as a mate? She didn't know. She seemed to get a ticklish feeling in her belly, and her head felt light whenever he was near.

"Emberheart…" His name rolled off her tongue, and she felt happy somehow.

"Yes?" Willowstream was startled by a voice behind her.

"I um..err…wanted to say that…I um…I…"

"Are you going to stutter all day, or are you going to answer me?"

"I…I'm sorry." She bowed her head.

"For what?" She knew Emberheart probably knew _exactly _what she was talking about.

"When I spaced out and didn't pay attention to what you were saying." She mewed.

"I'm halfway glad you didn't hear it. And anyone else, for that matter." He looked away.

She licked his ear. "Well, I'm glad we're back…as friends." They both seemed disappointed by that sentence. And she didn't ask why.

She already knew.

* * *

**WOOT! Romance-y love-y cat OC time!**

**Next chapter: Look into FireClan, and maybe MountainClan. Plus, Dapplestar has some announcements.**

**Sorry to Balzbucklasz. I know you wanted your cats to be you know... older, like six moons old, but...**

**I needed someone to play as the kits...**

**Mi yan hay yo. ('sorry' in Korean.)**

**So, next chapter we see this in FireClan's eyes. **

**Slow down the romance OC cat love time... NO!**

**Oh well.**

**R/R? No flames?**


End file.
